<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are the Warriors by YumiSaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471447">We are the Warriors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiSaru/pseuds/YumiSaru'>YumiSaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiSaru/pseuds/YumiSaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaami Drurt is a Mandalorian from a poor convert. Armed with minimal tech, old armor and her father's old blaster, she sets out to find a better life for herself. She doesn't expect another Mandalorian to be so kind to her, or offer a place on his ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has actually changed a lot from the first draft. It's the first time in a long time that I've written anything, and of course I can't just start with something easy, like a one shot. Ah well, it's mostly for myself anyways but worth putting it out there even if only one other person likes it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaami Drurt woke with a start. It was still dark in her room, but it always was. The tribe had to stay hidden so they lived underground. It wasn't the worst fate, but she was itching to leave. Today was finally that day.<br/>
Once she had donned her beskar and the ever important helmet (painted blue herself) concealed her face she made her way through to say her goodbyes. It was an honor to both her and her family, but it was bittersweet. Kaami knew she wouldn't be back for a while. Maybe not ever. She shuddered at that thought. Last were her parents. The people who had raised her most of her life, ever since the battle that took her birth parents.<br/>
"<em>Ret'urcye mhi</em> ",she said as they each took a turn to hold her and press their helmets together. Mando'a was the first language she learned, being only just under two years old when she was adopted. Her mother pressed some credits into her hand, just enough to make it off-planet.<br/>
Her destination was clear. There were whispers of another tribe on a distant, hot planet. There were rumors of an incredibly skilled armorer there who would treat her armor with the respect the centuries-old plating deserved. There was nothing else here for her for now.</p><p> </p><p>In the cramped quarters of the transport ship Kaami cursed herself for not practicing sleeping with her helmet on. The stares were unusual, too. The only eyes she had ever seen were her parents, and only in the privacy of their home. That is the Way. Now out in the open, everyone had eyes. It put her on edge. She tried to ignore it and get rest but the helmet cut into the back of her neck in a way that wouldn't let her. As she held very still though, many of the other passengers looked away, moving on to other things. They likely thought that she was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>As Kaami exited the ship with not much more than an ancient blaster, she realized she didn't know where to look for the tribe. She sure as heck couldn't go around asking. Plus she didn't have anything she could pay the armorer, anyway. All she had was a pendant, and her clan's crest. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.<br/>
As she made her way towards the market she noticed a glint of familiar silver as it moved into the sewers. Quietly, she pursued.  Despite the ill-fitting armor, her teacher back home said her stealth was the best in class. Even though her attacks weren't the greatest, she was the one selected to be allowed to leave.<br/>
<em>Haar'chak</em>, she whispered. She got lost in her thoughts again. Her boot had fallen with just too much force and made a sound that made the silver clad mandalorian freeze. She was going to have to make a choice, run or chance an introduction. Running almost sounded better but all things considered, they were likely more experienced and could catch you in no time.<br/>
A deep breath. She walked out of the shadows slowly, rounding the hall to stand almost next to the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected another mandalorian this far from the covert. She wasn't a child, so she should know better. But... something seemed off.<br/>
"Let's get you back home," he sighed, "you shouldn't be so far from the covert"<br/>
"Not from here, <em>vod</em>" she shook her head, pausing, her next words were careful,"But I am trying to meet a particular armorer"<br/>
His eyes examine her once more, she didn't look familiar, that was for sure, and her beskar was a little wrong on her, showing a history of battles that surely weren't hers. He knew of clans of past that passed on their armor to their children once they were of age. "I'll take you to her."he reluctantly sighed. And then he started walking.<br/>
"<em>ke'parer!</em>" she almost shouts. She half runs to keep up with his brisk pace. "Wait, credits, I don't have any. It took all I had just to get here."<br/>
He sighs again. Weighing the options, he decides. "One job."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I will take you on one job. Just to help you get on your feet." he shrugs, "But, after that, for your sake you really shouldn't associate yourself with me more than you have to."<br/>
She considers. "What kind of job?"<br/>
The older mandalorian chuckles, "How'd they let you get out?"</p><p>"Don't talk to anyone," the unknown mandalorian commanded, "and if you absolutely need to talk to me, use mando'a. But try to keep any questions until we're back to the ship."<br/>
"<em>Elek,</em>" Kaami nodded. Mando'a came easier to her than Basic, and she hated having to talk much anyways.<br/>
The two of them walked into the bar and made their way to the back booth. The guild master beamed briefly when he saw the mandalorian, the harden as he noticed Kaami.<br/>
"Looking for some easy money, what do you have?" He stated.<br/>
The master looked like he wanted to ask a question. But instead he pulled out a puck and slid it across the table. "Nobleman's son ran off. Cronos. Heard he hired some goons, but doubt that will be any issue." His eyes flicked to Kaami.<br/>
"We'll take it." The silver mandalorian stood, taking the puck and handing Kaami the tracking fob. "Be back in a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have anything else?" He asked.<br/>
"Just my father's old blaster, it works but not great." she shrugged. She was starting to think that maybe she wasn't prepared enough.<br/>
What kind of backwater tribe just sends someone out with only a blaster? Don't they have other weapons?"It'll do for this. How's your hand to hand?"<br/>
"Overall, I was pretty decent" she looked toward him, and realized he was standing a lot closer than she thought."I-I take it you wa-want a demonstration?"<br/>
"Please," He walks past her, "but first lets get to my ship." It was only a short ways out of town and once they arrived he turned to face her. "show me what you got."<br/>
Kaami hesitated too much. The pressure to impress the stranger had been to great and he easily knocked her down. Again. She stayed down this time, ashamed. He must be thinking that her whole tribe must be weak if she was their best, or even close to it.<br/>
"Up, I know you can do better" he offered his hand.<br/>
"<em>Nar dralshy'a,</em> " Kaami tells herself.<br/>
This time she manages to disarm him easily but a lapse in her defense and she's on the ground beneath him. He didn't realize that that put her in a better position. She bucks her hip throwing him off balance and moving quickly she hooked an arm and leg and flipped them so she had him pinned. "Oh,"he breathes, "You're getting a knife."</p><p>The planet wan't particularly hot, but this spot was. They were squeezed together in a small piece of cover before a large ridge that held a house built into a mountain that stretched higher than Kaami cared to look. She noticed her companion doing something on his gauntlet. She knew it was tech more advanced than her own, but still asked. "What are you doing?"<br/>
"Scouting." he was short, precise. "Four goons; two inside, two out, and the bounty. First quiz, How should we get in?"<br/>
Kaami scanned the base of the mountain, she may not have had heat-detection, but she could zoom in and she found what she was looking for. "To the left. There is a cave that might give us an easier way in than the front door."<br/>
"Looks like it does. Very good."<br/>
Kaami smiled to herself.<br/>
They very quickly make their way in. The more experienced one of them took the lead guiding the way. Suddenly he asked a question, "Have you ever gotten into a fight?"<br/>
Kaami was taken off-guard. "Not outside of training."<br/>
"No one ever tried?"<br/>
"Not really. This is going to be my first real fight."<br/>
"Try not to freeze and you'll be fine."<br/>
"Right"<br/>
They had made it to the house. Surprisingly, the grate was mostly rusted out. No one was in the basement so they made their way to the stairs. Again the silver mandalorian went ahead first. At the top he waves to Kaami to follow.<br/>
As she gets to the top he points across the room where a hired goon seemed to be napping on the job. Kaami nods, understanding what he wanted her to do.<br/>
Knife in hand, she stealthily moves over to the napping goon. She raises her knife and pauses, it felt wrong to do it this way.<br/>
While she is frozen, the goon wakes and grabs her arm swinging the knife into Kaami's leg. Kaami managed to redirect it, but it still hit deep across her outer thigh.  She held back a groan of pain. Grabbing the goons arm she slams him to the floor and sinks the knife into his back. Sneaking up the stairs, Kaami sees the other mandalorian go outside. At the top of the stairs, the bounty and the remaining guard rush to the window at the sound of blaster fire outside.<br/>
"They sent a <em>kriffing</em> mando after me?"<br/>
"make that two." Kaami spoke blocking the steps. To the guard she said, "You might live if you leave now." He bolted. "now, please come quietly, I really would rather not kill you."<br/>
The kid looked spooked, and almost looked like he was going to attack Kaami, but as a final blast rang outside, he broke down. Cuffed, Kaami took him down the stairs.<br/>
The silver mandalorian stood above the bodies of the two guards. It clearly took him no effort to take them out. Silently the trio went to the ship.<br/>
The bounty secured at the bottom of the ladder, The two mandalorians sat in the cockpit. Once the auto-pilot was engaged, the silver one drew a deep breath as he pulled a med kit from a panel.<br/>
"You hesitated," He spoke at last, as he set to cauterizing the wound.<br/>
Kaami didn't speak. She didn't think she could get words out even if she had anything to say. She just grimaced under her helmet, more in pain from the words than the searing flesh. All she wanted was to impress him and she felt like she fell way short of his expectations.<br/>
"I-" She paused, maybe this isn't a good time.</p><p>~sometime after turning in the bounty~</p><p>"Are you even old enough to drink?" The silver mandalorian asked.<br/>
"Of course,"The one clad in a blue helmet retorted, "Plus it's a lil-ttle late to be worrying about that." She had already slurped one down and was working on a second, while thanking whatever gods there were that straws existed and allowed you to drink while out.<br/>
"So the question should be, have you ever actually had a drink, <em>ad'ika?</em>" She was sure he was smiling beneath the helmet.<br/>
"So, wh-what if I haven't? And I told you, I'm not a kid, <em>di'kut</em>. Call me Kaami."she points a finger accusingly into her companions chest plate, "just because you ha-haven't decided I 'm worth your na-name doesn't mean I hold the same v-values."<br/>
"You're stutter is getting a little out of hand there," he tilted his head,"Kaami"<br/>
Kaami was grateful for the helmet at that moment. It hid from everyone in the bar how she lit up all red. Her sudden silence was more noticeable. After she had finished her 3rd drink she tried to stand.<br/>
The sudden movement almost made her black out. As she swayed the other mandalorian caught her and stifled a laugh.<br/>
"Had a bit much there?"<br/>
"'m fine, She insisted. He did not loosen his grip. Kaami would have been offended if not for her own swaying.<br/>
"Yeah, right. Let's find you somewhere to sleep this off." He practically had to drag her out, all the while trying to contain his laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glossary of mando'a<br/>(in order of appearance)<br/>Ret'urcye mhi – Goodbye (literal- maybe we'll meet again)<br/>Haar'chak – damn it<br/>vod – brother (in this context, can mean pretty much any other mandalorian)<br/>ke'parer – wait<br/>Nar dralshy'a – try harder (at least here)<br/>elek – yes/copy<br/>ad'ika – kid (more or less)<br/>di'kut – idiot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amendment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A job offer, and guidance. should have been at the end of the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hangover was bad but not as bad as the fact that her newfound mentor was gone. She looked at her credits. It was enough to last her a few days if she tried, but in order to be useful as a hunter she'd need a ship and there's not really just a place to find a cheap one. At least not on this planet. The ground suddenly lurches and Kaami starts to really look at her surroundings. No windows, the walls were all made of shiny metal. She was not in a lodging on the planet. She was in a ship. Looking around the clean quarters it was impossible to tell whose ship. Kaami was acutely aware of how she was still in her helmet, and that was reassuring. Perhaps she was too hasty in deciding he was gone. Kaami decided that the best option would be to see what else there was on this ship.</p>
<p>"Everyone has to start somewhere. To be a good warrior you need practice. At some point the amount of training your home can provide can't meet your needs."He spoke quietly. "and some things you just can't learn in the safety of a convert." He stepped in the room. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first but, it was starting to get dangerous where we were. So we're out in space right now."</p>
<p>"what?" Kaami exclaimed</p>
<p>"well, I can tell you wouldn't want to go back into hiding so soon, but you could use some guidance." he looked to the floor, "I can't as a mandalorian leave you to fend for yourself. Plus, I could use a hand around the ship, I'll pay you of course and you can have this room."</p>
<p>"I'm not one to reject kindness," Kaami spoke after a moment of silence. "So I'll accept. Not that I have much of a choice." She tilts her head, "any chance I can get your name?"</p>
<p>After another moment of consideration he spoke "Din"</p>
<p>"just Din?"</p>
<p>"for now, you'll have to earn the rest"</p>
<p>"fair enough. So what's the plan now?"</p>
<p>"onto the next job."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Before the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>really wanted this to be longer. I also really wanted to use more mando'a and while I have a whole sequence in her using it. I couldn't really write it all out. Next chapter will probably be longer, but it might be a week before I get done with it. In the meantime, enjoy the little blurb before the heartbreak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few months they had worked out a system. Din would go to get the details of the job, Kaami only accompanied when needed. She would stay quiet, both out of respect for Din's relative position of leader, and because she never needed to say anything. Her heart jumped every time Din referred to her as his partner though.</p><p>Unless it was urgent, or they had others they were working with, Din would spar with her. Kaami would try to learn something new, either about a weapon or fighting style, or occasionally about Din himself. One time she had meant to grab onto his leg in an attempt to topple him but she missed and grabbed something much more.. sensitive and he froze. She immediately backed off and he muttered a quick "we're done", before disappearing into the ship. She resigned herself to blaster practice for the next hour that day.</p><p>After the job, Din would turn in the bounty, get paid, then buy the essentials for the ship. He would then come back, give Kaami her cut, and set about finding the next one. Kaami always had a couple hours to go buy anything she needed.</p><p>They had gotten pretty close, trading banter across the small table in the ship. After a few jobs she was confident enough that they could split up for quite some time and trust the other to come back.</p><p> </p><p>Reedo Roolek was their latest target. A selonian pirate travelling with her chiss boyfriend and a crew of four more. The mandalorians tracked her to a safe house on Bendeuluum, and waited for night.</p><p>"There's only one real way in or out." Kaami noted. Her tech had gotten a few upgrades since she first set out. She didn't have all the weapons that Din had, but over the course of a few jobs they had her beskar reformed to fit better and gave her visor heat detection and tracking capabilities. "Target is in the basement. Might be best to try to lure them out."</p><p>"How would you propose to do that?" Din still let Kaami call the first shot, continuing to test her.</p><p>"A fight usually gets the attention of people like that. We start fighting and when the come to watch we rush them."</p><p>He stood. "Let's do it." Din walked to the edge of the street, "I'll come from this side, you go around the other so they don't see us until we want them to."</p><p>Kaami nodded and exited and rounded the building, She walked briskly back to him, shouting in mando'a. As they came up together she noticed he was quite a bit taller than him. "Hit me." She commanded.</p><p>"I can't do that.." Din hesitated.</p><p>"One of us has to hit the other, I can take it, seriously." Kaami spat the words, hoping the tone will hide the true meaning of the words. When The silver mandalorian still din't take any action she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, hard. She held one gloved hand over his chest plate while the other raised to hit his head.</p><p>He easily dodged. Glancing up to see if they had drawn any attention he spotted three of the target's crew approaching. With some effort Din was able to overtake Kaami and by the time he was straddled across her midsection the three crew members were standing directly in front of him.</p><p>Kaami knew this was their best shot and ducked her head up as Din shot a quick burst of fire from his gauntlet causing the men to run."That was hot." She half-whispers to him.</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"I meant-" Kaami stopped herself, realizing that what she meant was wildly inappropriate for way too many reasons."Let's hurry."</p><p>no one remained on the ground floor, just and abandoned game of sabacc with a few credits on the makeshift table. Kaami grabbed the credits as they walked past toward the stairs going to the basement.</p><p>Din shot his blaster through the entryway just as A man came up the steps sending him flying back down. Din and Kaami followed quickly after. As they came to the bottom, Din grappled the selonian as Kaami flung a vibroblade toward the chiss.</p><p>"Oh no, you've killed my boyfriend," Reedo drawls, "guess I need a replacement." She looked toward din, who was cuffing her.</p><p>"Not interested." Came his response through the helmet.</p><p>Kaami laughed. "That doesn't work on him."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize he was yours."</p><p>"He's not-" Kaami froze.</p><p>"Maybe he should be." Reedo whispered to her as Din escorted her up the stairs.</p><p>If he had heard, he was really good at not showing any opinion on the matter.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Would you Change It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to make this longer, but I don't want to give too much away yet. There's a whole conversation that's being saved for later at this point because what's better to destroy trust than a lack of communication? I swear one of these days I'll give you a longer chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaami was sure he must be boiling in the beskar. She was. Tatooine was very hot even after the suns had set. Din was just much better at not showing his discomfort in the heat. He was much better at not showing anything. .</p><p>Their latest target was somewhere in the fire-lit encampment ahead of them. Din was drawing lines in the sand and pointing, explaining the plan but Kaami was only half listening.</p><p>She was focused on his hands. She never met a mandalorian who was so expressive. Kaami briefly imagined what else those hands could do, when they stopped.</p><p>"Any questions?"</p><p>"No," Kaami lied. She had questions, but not ones that pertained to the job, so she was sure that he wouldn't answer them even if she asked.</p><p>"Alright." The silver mandalorian handed her a charge off his belt then typed something into the control pad on his forearm."If I don't see you by that fire in 15 minutes then I'm going in after you"</p><p>"You'll see me in five." Kaami shook the thought of Din's hands from her head. She focused her energy on crossing the expanse of desert. She sneaked her way past the fire and into the largest tent.</p><p>Voices in the back distracted her as she planted the charge. One of them was strangely familiar, like she had heard it before, a very long time ago. Kaami backed to leave.</p><p>And backed directly into another person.</p><p>"What do we have here?" A hand on her shoulder and a vibroblade near her side forced her to raise her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Din was only vaguely aware of the beeping in his ears. A few taps and it stopped but his mind raced with thoughts. Kaami never usually took more than a few minutes to plant charges. There hadn't been any evidence of a firefight starting either. He was worried, clutching his blaster.</p><p>The silver mandalorian was outside the back of the largest tent in less than a minute, and he heard voices inside.</p><p>"Why do you have to be so difficult, Kaami," the man's voice almost shouted.</p><p>"I have no idea what you mean, Kian." Kaami's voice was quieter than usual, almost pained.</p><p>"This is what I mean." The sound of the detonator being activated and tossed to the ground was almost lost, but Din heard it. He rounded to the front of the tent and waited. A blast rang from inside and that was his cue to assist. One of the men engaged his but a solid few punches downed him. The other just ran across the desert but a well placed blast to the back knocked him out.</p><p>Kaami sat in the corner with her blaster still raised in one hand and the other clutched to her side.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I think so." The younger mandalorian replied, standing, careful not to let go of her side. "Let's get out of here."</p><p>They split up to search the remaining tents. Kaami set about searching the bags for anything she could use. As thorough as she could with one hand all she found was credits.</p><p>"The target was a bit bigger than that, Kaami." Din's voice from behind her almost made her drop the bag she was going through.</p><p>"No, I was just-" she gulped, not wanting to tell what she was really after- "looking for credits."</p><p>"We need to go now."</p><p>Kaami nodded. Din led the way with the target, a rather wimpy looking human male. Kaami fell behind as they approached the hangar. Her head swam and the ground seemed to lurch beneath her as she noticed that the silver mandalorian had locked the bounty in the hangar. She blinked and suddenly it seemed she was looking to the sky. Din came into view so far above her it seemed. Another blink and he was very close. He was saying something but she couldn't quite make it out. It almost sounded like concern in his voice.</p><p>She finally pulled her hand from where she had been holding it. She could barely see it but she knew he glove was slick with blood. It really wasn't that bad, but Kaami hadn't been able to seal it yet and the walk had been long. She raised it to the bottom edge of Din's helmet as her vision faded, wondering what expression he wore underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Kaami was a little girl again. Only seven and her best friend for the last five years was gone. Kian was 10 years older than her and was allowed to go out with their father when they needed to buy anything from the market.</p><p>One day only Kian's helmet came back and no one told Kaami any different, so she assumed he was dead. In a way he was. When someone walks away from The Way, they were no longer family, they were not welcome to come back either. They may as well be dead.</p><p> </p><p>Din was in the room when she woke. He was sitting in a chair near the bed tapping away at a datapad.</p><p>Kaami started to sit up but Din put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back down.</p><p>"They got you pretty deep," He spoke without looking from the datapad. "Keep resting."</p><p>Kaami wanted to argue but somehow her body's tiredness won and she was asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kaami was alone the next time she woke. The throbbing pain in her side was a reminder of Kian's betrayal. He wasn't her brother anymore and he knew it. Kaami wouldn't forget anytime soon either, and he made sure of that.</p>
<p>Running her hand over the carefully closed wound, she was grateful she had Din at that time.</p>
<p>Gently, Kaami raised herself from the bed and quickly realized she hadn't eaten since before their ill-fated attack. Looking around she noticed a pile of ration bars on the chair Din had been sitting in.</p>
<p>A quick glance at the note told her they had been left for her and she wolfed one down. Lowering her helmet back over her face, she counted the rest. There was enough for at least a week. It didn't take her long to realize what that meant. As fast as she could handle she piled the rest into her bag and rushed to the hangar.</p>
<p>Her fears were confirmed as she entered the empty hangar. The razor crest was gone, and with it all of what she had gotten used to. A piece of her heart was gone, too.</p>
<p>Kaami knew it wasn't going to be forever. She kicked herself as she wandered aimlessly. Mandalorians weren't really known for teamwork, at least not these days. She had just thought that it would be more of a mutual decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days turned into a week, and she found herself a job with Peli, the woman that ran the hangar.</p>
<p>Weeks into months and the cantina become a familiar place to her. Somewhere she could forget about Din and her former brother. Occasionally, there would be a job she could take on that would keep her skills up. On the rare occasion she would get herself into a brawl. Never did Kaami remove her helmet. She never gave up the creed, even when it felt like it would be so much easier.</p>
<p>Months turned into a year and she celebrated by not leaving her room all day. She didn't want to see the world that day.</p>
<p>The following year was better, she was busy working on a ship when it crossed her mind of what day it was. She shook the thought from her head but she went particularly hard at the cantina that night. Peli had to fetch her the next morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just over three years after Din had left, Kaami heard a familiar engine approach the hangar. Peli seemed a little confused when she excused herself to the refresher. Kaami wouldn't let herself think he was here for her. There was no way, if Din wanted to come back for her there was plenty of time before now.</p>
<p>She made her way to the cantina, helmet wrapped in a scarf. Kaami knew it'd likely be the first place Din would go, as it was usually easier to track the target when you knew which way to start walking.</p>
<p>Just as she was settled in the corner with a drink, Din sauntered in. It took a good amount of self control not to go and confront him, but his beskar looked shiny and freshly replaced. While Kaami pondered what he could've done to earn it, Din was distracted from the bar by the rookie in the booth near the door. Kaami knew what he offered. Toro Calican had been hanging around for the past week desperate for some assistance. The few who heard him out mostly laughed in his face and walked away. One tried to explain to him the futility of his task and encouraged him to give up.</p>
<p>It looked like that was the route the silver mandalorian was going to go, when Toro followed him to the door. Kindness or desperation won in him and it looked like he had agreed to help. Kaami tried to push any concerns down with the rest of her drink and ordered another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was well into the morning hours when she stumbled her way back to the hangar. Part of Kaami hoped that the razor crest was still there so that she could give din a piece of her mind. The other small part of her knew that the moment she was in front of him she'd lose all nerve and flounder.</p>
<p>Peli was sleeping in the operator room with a small brown bundle of blankets. Kaami decided that it would be better to bathe before dealing with anything else. Water being scarce she limited herself to just two buckets, and only bathed once a week. She had tried to go longer but found that her own stink became unbearable after eight days.</p>
<p>Feeling refreshed, Kaami walked out to the hangar to see a man threatening Peli. Kaami quietly approached and grabbed the man's collar. She yanked him back and in one swift motion disarmed him. It was Toro. A few different scenarios ran across Kaami's mind as to why he would be back before the silver mandalorian, and very few of them were anything good.</p>
<p>Toro tried to take advantage of her momentary distraction. "We should work together-"</p>
<p>"I've told you before I have no interest working with you now, or in the future," Kaami stated.</p>
<p>"You haven't even-"</p>
<p>"I already know I'm not interested. Now I suggest you leave before the owner of this ship gets here."</p>
<p>"Or what? you'll shoot me?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, I don't have my blaster on me at the moment. But he does." Kaami pointed just behind Toro to where the silver mandalorian was standing. </p>
<p>Toro yelled and tried to make a mad dash towards the operator room but before he could make it two steps Din fired his blaster and Toro was dead.</p>
<p>"Hey," the silver mandalorian was facing her now.</p>
<p>Kaami wanted to be anywhere but right here. Facing Din was something she wanted but words failed her now that her was actually in front of her. So she left, spinning on her heel. She didn't know where to really go. It didn't matter. Just not here.</p>
<p>But he followed.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you want but I'm sure I don't want to hear it." Kaami entered the cantina and sat at the bar.</p>
<p>"Just hear me out." Din sat next to her.</p>
<p>"Why should I," Kaami sighed.</p>
<p>"Because I'm the best chance you've got to get off this dust ball."</p>
<p>"That you left me on."</p>
<p>"I-"Din seems struck for a moment. "I could use an extra set of hands."</p>
<p>"Do you really think that I'll just come right back to you?" Kaami scoffs. "After what you did?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Din sighs, "but I think that it'll be enough for Peli to let me leave." He walks out.</p>
<p>Kaami pondered those words for some time. Peli knew her better than most by this point. She was the one who fetched her on the mornings Kaami stayed at the cantina too late. Peli knew that Kaami missed the excitement of traveling the worlds. Kaami knew what it meant that Peli practically forced Din, somehow, to offer a place on his ship for her. She cursed herself.</p>
<p>By the time she had made it back to the hangar, he had left. Kaami cried that night. This time it was really her own fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was less than a month before he arrived again. Peli had told her about his strange green child, and this time Kaami was determined to get over herself and accept the offer. Sitting in a booth across from each other, he said the words.</p>
<p>"I need you."</p>
<p>Kaami was red and so very flustered under her helmet. She knew it didn't mean what her mind wanted it to mean but she didn't care. </p>
<p>She was going to savor it as much as she could.</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"I need as much help as I can get for this one."</p>
<p>"I'm probably pretty rusty, you sure you really need me?"</p>
<p>"As I said, the more people I have on my side here the better."</p>
<p>"Okay." Kaami rose. "Just... next time we split, let's make it mutual."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't bring myself to write the chapter of the stuff that actually happens on Nevarro, so for now I'm skipping it so I can upload something. What you need to know is that Kaami was on the ship with IG-11 and wasn't able to catch up until they were coming out of town on the lava river. I'll probably come back to it at some point. probably. This is kinda just a short piece before I delve into some heavier plot points. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Any requests," Din asked as the razor crest rose from the black planet. "Sorgan's pretty quiet, and not hot. Since Cara is staying here, you could stay there."</p>
<p>Kaami shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but if I wanted a quiet life I never would've left my covert." She looked at the child, now asleep. "besides, having a spare person on your trip wouldn't be the worst thing, would it?"</p>
<p>"no"</p>
<p>"So where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Haven't decided yet. Far from here at least." Din Zooms into a section of the star chart near the mid rim and starts scrolling across the planets. "anything catch your eye?"</p>
<p>"I'm not exactly and exp-" Kaami recognizes one of the planets as din scrolls past it-"wait, I think I know that one." she reaches over to read the info the star chart provided.</p>
<p>"Kander? Doesn't look like there's a lot there, just a couple of cities."</p>
<p>"My tribe's covert is there, under the capital. At t\least the were.. four years ago when I left." Kaami glared unseen daggers at Din. He heard it in the tone of her voice.</p>
<p>"Seems as good a place to start as any." Din started plotting the course for the autopilot. "We'll start there."</p>
<p>"It'll be nice to see them again," She mused as she made her way down the ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Small green child woke her. It was impossible to tell exactly how long she had slept for, but it must have been enough.</p>
<p>"Hello again, <em>adiik</em>, where's your dad?" the child looked up, and Kaami determined that to mean that Din was in the cockpit. Taking the child with her she ascended the ladder. "how much longer are you going to be up here? Someone misses you."</p>
<p>The child was pulling on din's leg. Meanwhile Din was typing furiously on a datapad.</p>
<p>"Din?" Kaami picked up the child and placed him on din's lap in front of the datapad. "what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I was doing research. Unless we find a lead we're going to be searching the galaxy for his kind. So i'm making a list of anywhere that sounds promising."</p>
<p>"That's all well and good but when was the last time you slept?"</p>
<p>"Just before we arrived at Nevarro?"</p>
<p>"Seriously? That long? How are you even still functioning at this point?"</p>
<p>"probably a side effect from that bacta spray when IG-" Din stopped himself.</p>
<p>"bacta spray? What even-" Kaami's mind was racing with questions, but none of them mattered at that moment. She took a deep breath- "give me that. I'll continue researching; you don't have to keep doing everything. Go get some rest. There's-" she paused for another deep breath-"several things I want to talk to you about. Nothing that cant wait a few hours, though.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossary of mando'a<br/>(in order of appearance)<br/>Ret'urcye mhi – Goodbye (literal- maybe we'll meet again)<br/>Haar'chak – damn it<br/>vod – brother (in this context, can mean pretty much any other mandalorian)<br/>ke'parer – wait<br/>Nar dralshy'a – try harder (at least here)<br/>elek – yes/copy<br/>ad'ika – kid (more or less)<br/>di'kut – idiot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>